fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexi Star
Lexi Star (レキシースター Rekishīsutā) is a powerful S-Class Mage reigning from the Pergrande Kingdom. After spending two years trainer her protege in Caelum, Lexi has returned to Pergrande because of a mysterious message sent to her by the father '''of her '''child. Appearance Personality Lexi Star is a calm and stoic being. She prefers silence and knowledge over physical strength and noise. Not much to hang out with the rich, she seems to judge those who are wealthy based on stereotypes. Lexi likes to keep to herself and use common sense. When others don't display the same level of aptitude as she did at her age, she is quite condescending and scornful. Lexi is calm and collected at all times and always tries to keep a poker face. She has a strong sense of justice and hates all criminals. She is very professional and separates personal problems from work related ones. History Born in X762, Lexi Star was raised by two middle class parents in Hercules. Early life in the city taught Lexi most of the lifelong lessons she would need to become a successful mage. A natural in the magic world, she became the protege of Legendary Tamer Egad Crosse at the age of 12, where the two would travel around Earth Land, documenting and collecting Tame Links. After almost dying several times, Lexi realized that Tamer Magic was severely flawed and in order to defend herself, she would need to learn a new type of magic. Over time, she would master Telekinesis and Telepathy all the while developing her Tamer Magic. When she was 21, she met and fell in love with a man. A year later, in X784, Lexi gave birth to a child, however, she wasn't ready to start a family yet. Leaving her child with it's father, Lexi left them to finish her journey, whatever it may be. In X789, the del Creme Family had approached Lexi Star after defeating some bandits and asked her to train Lana, their daughter. Lexi was skeptic, and wanted nothing to do with the presumably spoiled brat. She was originally going to decline the offer, but after receiving news that her child was sick and needed money for hospital fees, she agreed. Besides, she needed the connections the del Creme Family had. After scaring away a rare bird that she was trying to tame, Lexi quickly realized that Lana would be a lot of work. Thinking a change of scenery was the answer, Lexi took Lana out of the country and over to Caelum where the two would end up training for two years. Out of the blue, the father of her daughter sent a urgent letter saying that something was terribly wrong and Lexi was back in Pergrande, dropping Lana off in Centim Town. Wasting no time, Lexi headed to Hercules to find out what the trouble was. Relationships Egad Crosse Egad was Lexi's mentor who trained and helped her with her Tamer Magic. Father of Child Child Lana Del Creme Lana is the protege that Lexi taught Tamer Magic to. del Creme Family Magic and Abilities [[Tamer Magic|'Tamer Magic']]: Tamer Magic is Lexi's first magic. With the Master Rank, Lexi has tamed over 200 creatures and several humans. She has a few Permanent Links with creatures in each country. [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]: Her primary magic. Due to years of practice, Lexi as nearly mastered her telekinesis. [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]: Lexi has the ability to communicate with people through their minds. Equipment Weaknesses Trivia * Lexi Star's appearance is based off of Sheena from the Pokemon Series. Category:Greenvivillon Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:S-Class Mage